What went wrong?
by Lejionpounce21
Summary: Just a short story between Sober!Gamzee and Karkat that I wrote. I don't even know.


**Hey! This is actually my first Homestuck fanfiction. It was originally in 4 different parts, but I edited it to where it was all one story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Characters: Sober!Gamzee and Karkat**

**All belongs to Hussie except for story.**

* * *

Honk. HONK. HONK! The echoes of the dreaded honking penetrated Karkat's soul like a dagger as he sprinted down the never-ending hallways. His breathing was rapid and his legs screamed with silent agony, but he knew that he would surely be slaughtered by that homicidal clown if he dared to stop... Honk. Gamzee was nowhere in sight, but the nubby-horned troll knew that he trailed closely behind. The shadows etched the walls in which surrounded him and seemed to reach out, trying to consume him. What had happened to his friend? What happened to the very troll who was always there for him? …Where did everything go wrong?

Questions and emotions swirled and collided in Karkat's skull as he continued to run from his end. Honk. He needed some sort of defense. And quick. He suddenly remembered about his sickle he kept in his respitblock. He ran towards his door, more excited than ever. He rushed into the room, and quickly surveyed his surroundings.

Walking to the grey drawers, Karkat searched each of the drawers one by one, desperately trying to find his weapon. As he opened the last drawer, a silver gleam caught his attention and a huge wave of relief came over him. Oh thank god it's still there. He grabbed the handle, with hands sweating and trembling like mad. The blade was as sharp as ever and glistened in the light as the troll held it.

'Hopefully, I won't have to use it at all,' Karkat thought to himself, 'but just in case…' With fingers entwined around the handle, the troll slowly approached the door. He tightened his grip on the sickle as he cautiously opened the door, examining each direction for any sight of Gamzee. The hallway was clear, but something seemed off… It was way too quiet. It was as if time itself had stopped. Karkat stepped into the hall, trying his hardest not to make a sound. He stood there for a few moments, trying to devise a plan. HONK! Karkat jumped at the sudden noise. Gamzee was close. Honk. HONK! Honk. HONK! Honk. The honking mixed with the juggalo's maniacal laugh as he drew nearer.

Karkat's head rattled as the laughter and the honking shrouded him with fear. He could hear the faint papping of Gamzee's shoes as they came into contact with the floor.

'What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" Karkat screamed in his head. 'Do I stay and fight? Or do I run and hide? Jesus Christ! WHAT DO I DO?' The juggalo continued coming closer and closer, hesitating to make his appearance. Then, the red-blood saw the black figure of his best friend manifest from the shadows. Karkat decided he might have a chance to call for help in the core. He turned on his heel and sped towards the new destination. Suddenly, Gamzee finally said something.

"Karbro. YOU CAN'T MOTHERFUCKING HIDE FOREVER." This sent chills up Karkat's spine as it echoed around him. After a few minutes of sprinting and turning down the hallway, he saw the entrance to the core, another wave of relief racing through him… He was not expecting what was on the other side of the transportalizer…

The body of Feferi sprawled on top of the massive mound of horns, magenta blood oozing from a gaping hole in her abdomen and trickling onto the silver bells. But for some reason, her head had been torn off viciously, blood dripping onto her deathbed. Across the room, Eridan's corpse was mangled, cut clear through his hip and stomach. Violet blood gushed from the wound and collected on the ground. His wand was still in his grey hand, but his head had been ripped off as well, just like the heiress. What the fuck happened here?

Karkat turned towards the entrance. Just then, a figure appeared through the transportalizer. Gamzee stood there with the heads of Eridan, Feferi, Tavros, Nepeta, and Equius in one hand, gripping each of them by the matted hair, and his club in the other. Brown, forest green, royal blue, violet, and magenta splatters painted his shirt. His makeup was smeared and 3 jagged claw marks travelled across his face, dripping small lines of indigo blood. His eyes had a glazed-over look as he stared at Karkat with a sinister grin.

"G-Gamzee?" The juggalo didn't reply.

"Gamzee. What the fuck did you do?" Karkat asked, his voice with a slight bravado.

"Oh nothing, Karbro," he replied roughly. "I WAS MERELY PLEASING MY ANCESTORS AND TAKING MY PLACE AS A HIGH MOTHERFUCKING SUBJUGGULATOR." He stood there with a slightly arched back as he rested the club on his shoulder, olive blood oozing onto his shoulder, only adding to the terrifying ambience that he gave off. His sneer grew wider, his pointed teeth glistening against the smeared make up.

"That's a load of bullshit," the Cancer yelled. "You fucking slaughtered them, decapitated their corpses!" He clenched his sickle even tighter with both rage and fear.

"Now, now. LET'S NOT BE SO QUICK TO JUDGE," Gamzee said smoothly. "I didn't kill ALL of them. THEY MAINLY KILLED EACH OTHER OFF, MAKING MY JOB EVEN EASIER." The Knight of Blood was terrified as the Bard began his explanation.

"It all began with Tavbro here," he started, tossing the Page's head skillfully at Karkat's feet. "THE SPIDERBITCH FUCKING STABBED HIM THROUGH THE CHEST WITH HIS OWN MOTHERFUCKING LANCE. Man, was I pissed." Next, he threw Nepeta's head, followed by Equius'. "Next, I had to take care of this motherfucker. I MADE HIM KNEEL TO HIS SUPERIOR, JUST AS HE HAD WANTED. Suddenly, she came flying out of the vents, with her claws ready. SHE FLEW AT ME. Gave me these scratches." Gamzee pointed to his exposed wound. "SO I SHOWED HER THAT I'M NOT ONE TO FUCKING MESS WITH." Finally, he tossed the Seadwellers' heads. "And finally, these motherfuckers. I JUST RAN INTO THEM, BOTH DEAD AS A MOTHERFUCKING DOORNAIL. I suspect Eridan went ballistic, killed Feferi, and the damn rainbow drinker sawed him in half." After his explanation, he chuckled, eventually growing into an insane laugh.

"God damn it! Then, why did you cut off their heads? Is this a sick twisted game or some shit?" Karkat cried.

"WELL, I SURE AS HELL WASN'T GOING TO LEAVE MY FELLOW TROLLS BEHIND TO ROT ALONE. So, I decided to take a piece of them with me. TO KEEP THEM COMPANY. Now, Karbro. I'M GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU AND PAINT PICTURES WITH YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BLOOD. Your crushed bones will make my special stardust. WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL, BROTHER." Then, the clown held his weapon up and slowly stepped towards the red-blood.

Fear struck Karkat just like before, but he knew he had to end it once and for all…

"Honk. HONK. Honk."

He had to kill him…

Karkat lunged at Gamzee, teeth clenched and let out a cry. He swung with full force at the juggalo's head, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Gamzee used the club as a block from the swinging blade, causing a loud CLANG ringing out and echoing in the room.

"Woah, watch where you swing that thing, bro," Gamzee sneered. "YOU MIGHT MOTHERFUCKING KILL SOMEBODY." He then pushed Karkat away, sending him sliding across the grey tiled floor. Once he had stopped, Karkat attacked once again and was sent skidding backwards once again. He glared at his opponent as he took one final shot at a direct attack. As he approached, Gamzee slid of sideways and swung his club, connecting it with Karkat's shoulder. Pain erupted on the impact point as he quickly turned around to find the juggalo, with a wide sneer and a crazed look in his eye, strike once again, aiming for Karkat's skull. Quickly, Karkat used the sickle as a hook and in a fluid motion, hooked Gamzee's weapon, bringing it to the ground, then proceeding to shove his foot into Gamzee's stomach. Gamzee grunted and flew backwards, falling to the ground with a muffled THUD.

"Damn Karkat," he mumbled. "THAT FUCKING HURT." He staggered to his feet and wiped a little bit of saliva that escaped his mouth as he was struck, smearing his make up even more. Karkat took advantage of the Bard's disarmament and attacked him again. The juggalo threw his forearm out in the blade's path, and it sliced his skin like butter, letting indigo blood surface and drip down his arm. The Knight swung repeatedly, each swipe cutting into Gamzee's arm. Gamzee finally rolled from the line of fire, arm shredded and oozing blood, and sprinted to his club. He grabbed the handle and shot back towards Karkat, a maniacal laugh erupting. The clown charged at Karkat and managed to get a hit on his injured shoulder again, then swung blindly behind him, striking the Knight's side.

"GODDAMN IT!" Karkat screamed as pain raced through his body once again, three times worse. He turned just as a fist connected with his jaw, making him fall to the ground. Suddenly, a foot slammed into his chest. He yelped and slid across the ground on his side. He hit the wall with tremendous force and he screeched with pain, a splotch of candy red blood streaming out of the corner of his mouth. He helplessly looked up as Gamzee stood in place enjoying the sight of Karkat's pain and suffering from afar. He searched desperately for his weapon, which he had lost while he slid. His eyes came upon the red handle as his mind frantically tried to get a grasp on its location. It laid in front of him about four feet away, directly between him and his assailant.

Karkat mustered up all the strength he could find in his battered body and began to crawl towards his only hope of survival, groaning and gritting his teeth with each movement. Gamzee slowly walked towards Karkat, chuckling evilly.

"You are so pathetic," the clown stated. "CRAWLING ON THE GROUND LIKE A HELPLESS FUCKING WRIGGLER. Did you think you can actually beat me?" Karkat continued to crawl towards the sickle and got just an arm's reach away from it. Just before he could grab the handle, Gamzee swept it up and stepped on his hand, causing the red-blood to scream.

He then tossed his club aside and grabbed a handful of black hair, Karkat writhing underneath. Gamzee lifted him up from the ground, earning painful growls from his victim and he clawed at Gamzee's hands.

"LET'S SEE THAT MIRACULOUS RED BLOOD OF YOURS," he sneered as he slit Karkat's breast. Karkat howled and cursed as his own weapon travelled across his body repeatedly in various places, mainly across his chest and his stomach, cutting the cloth of his black shirt in the process. Gamzee slowly dragged the blade across his cheek, bright red blood surfacing. Karkat continued to squirm in Gamzee's grasp and clawed at his hands, trying to be released. He clenched his teeth as Gamzee swiped once again, scratching across his chest once again. Suddenly, the Knight was thrown into the wall once again, causing a screech to escape his throat. Gamzee chuckled darkly as he held him up by his collar, lifting him up off the ground and still on the wall. He held the sickle up to Karkat's throat, blade beginning to cut into his skin.

"Gamzee," Karkat whimpered. "PLEASE. I know the real you is in there."

"Oh, Karbro," Gamzee laughed darkly. "THIS IS THE REAL ME. It was what I was meant to be. WHAT I WAS MEANT FOR."

"NO IT ISN'T GAMZEE! The real you isn't a fucking murderer who kills for sport!" He tightly held onto Gamzee's wrists and stared him straight in the eye. "Please, can we just go back to the way things were?" His voice quivered near the end of his question and Gamzee took the sickle away from his throat, only to toss his across the room.

"You mean back to the times of being stepped on? OF BEING MOTHERFUCKING WEAK?" Gamzee kicked him in the stomach again, and sent Karkat sliding, landing near the juggalo's club.

"I'm not going to go back. NOW, I'M ALL FUCKING POWERFUL. Nobody to fear. NO ONE TO TRY TO BEST. I'm the motherfucking top of the chain now. I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT A GODDAMN THING NOW." He towered over the Cancer and raised the sickle and poised to strike.

Suddenly, Karkat kicked his stomach once again and knocked the sickle out of his hand as he stumbled backwards. It fell next to the Knight with a CLANG and he wrapped his fingers around the glistening red handle. He struggled to get up to his feet and lunged for Gamzee, slicing the air in front of him and sending the tip of his blade across his face, adding another indigo scratch to match his other ones. Gamzee yelped and stumbled backwards as Karkat progressed on offense, still swinging. The red-blood continued backing Gamzee up until he was up against the wall himself, then slugged his jaw. Gamzee, oozing indigo blood from his fresh cut, fell to the ground and stared up at Karkat, defeat in his eyes.

Karkat, gripping his weapon, raised his arm into the air. His arm began to tremble as he said his final words to his best friend: "Gamzee… I'm sorry…" He embedded the sickle's blade into the Capricorn's skull, killing him instantly. He slowly pulled it out, indigo blood dripping from the edge and from the fatal injury. His eyes filled with tears as he reached down and shut Gamzee's eyes.

'Now he's not dead,' he thought to himself as he left. 'He's merely sleeping.'

* * *

**Reviews and critiques would be much appreciated!**


End file.
